Cóctel
by ravenW-97
Summary: Recopilación de historias basadas en el RETO #5 de la Comunidad Diabolik Lovers Discord; básicamente son siete parejas con una temática diferente (que va desde el humor hasta el uso de las almas gemelas).
1. Chapter 1

**Edit.** 28/Mayo/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rejet (Y todos son felices así, lo sé).

 **Título:** Los muertos son divertidos.

 **Pareja:** MaleYui/FemShu.

 **Clasificación:** +13.

 **Tipo:** Oneshot.

 **Palabras:** 2170.

 **Temática:** Humor.

 **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC [fuera de personaje], Semi AU, Genderbend [¡YuiHombre!, ¡ShuMujer!], mención de un OC [pero su papel es secundario], narración y trama de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. Esto es para el **reto #5 de la Comunidad DL en Discord** y cuya cuenta en Wattpad está bajo el nombre de usuario **DL_discord.** En este caso la temática era humor, y honestamente mi humor es muy torpe y simplón. Además de que esto se supone seria corto y extraño, pero al final salió más extenso de lo que planeaba hacer y no tan raro como quisiera, pero meh.

2\. Digamos que esta es una especie de Semi AU, ya que los personajes se ubican en un tiempo más actual, Shu sigue siendo vampiro como toda su familia, Edgar aún no muere y es mujer también (aunque no se menciona en el fic, lo aclaró), por lo que Shu sigue siendo alegre de cierta manera; por su parte Yui no llegó a la mansión Sakamaki como se supone que lo hizo y tampoco tiene el corazón de Cordelia, ya que ésta como Beatrix continúan con vida.

3\. _"Pensamientos"_.

4\. Y eso sería todo creo... Nuevamente esto es, no sé ni cómo describir mi Oneshot, espero nadie muera de aburrimiento o le sangren los ojos.

 **Sinopsis:** La fiesta de cumpleaños de Shu Sakamaki es aburrida, así que se escapa para irse a reunir con su mejor amigo y actual novio.

* * *

 **LOS MUERTOS SON DIVERTIDOS**

Una vez que sube por las escaleras de madera y está por fin de pie dentro de la habitación, un montón de mariposas salen más rápido que un parpadeo; de formas, tamaños y colores dignos de una película de ciencia ficción, hasta estrellarse contra la pared detrás de ella y para mala fortuna también en su ropa; la chica de corto cabello rubio hace una mueca ante la mancha verde y, aparentemente viscosa, en la tela blanca del vestido más caro que Beatrix le ha comprado en lo que lleva de vida, ¡y eso que tiene más de setecientos años! Aunque su apariencia actual en términos humanos es apenas de quince, ¡pero aun así! ¿Qué sucede con su _santa_ madre para desperdiciar tanto dinero?

 _"Igual y ya está muy vieja"_.

Decide dejar de divagar para empezar a buscar con la mirada a ese alguien con quien se suponía se vería en el cuarto, casi escondido, del último piso de la casa de Erika, una de las empleadas con más años trabajando para su familia; _oculto_ , porque sólo puedes acceder si miras bien el techo y jalas una cadena para bajar las escaleras que te permitirán subir. Erika aun y con sus noventa puede bailar con la misma energía que hay en la escena de la fiesta de graduación de Grease[1], suele bromear con que su hogar está encantado, además de disfrutar jugar con la ouija; Erika es lo más parecido a tener una abuelita como la que sale en la película de Buza Caperuza[2].

Ella siempre ha vivido dentro de los terrenos de los Sakamaki, ya que antes de que Karl Heinz tuviera hijos, pensó que sería más útil tener a sus empleados más fieles y trabajadores cerca, para que cualquier percance pudiera solucionarse enseguida. Por lo que, no le costó nada caminar y huir de la fiesta que organizo su madre, esa celebración cuyo único objetivo era para ver si alguno de los invitados ricos y de _alta educación,_ podría convertirse en el prometido _perfecto_ para la mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki.

No tardo más que quince minutos en llegar con Erika, la cual curiosamente estaba afuera con su pijama de gatos y bebiendo jugo de naranja como si fuera vino, la mujer de la tercera edad solo le sonrió y le dijo: **Rómpete una pierna** ; antes de entregarle ropa de repuesto, esa que empezó a dejar con Erika desde que decidió dormir cada fin de semana con la extraña pero simpática anciana, y lo que significaba que cuando llegará al ático tendría, de nuevo, un recibimiento excéntrico por parte de su mejor amigo.

Y bueno, Shu Sakamaki no erró en sus suposiciones.

— ¡Hey Rapunzel!

Saluda, para luego respirar por la boca al menos mientras se quita el vestido, porque inesperadamente los _insectos mutantes_ huelen peor que una combinación de vómito, mierda y el aliento de Ayato (su hermano menor) en las mañanas; batallando con el zíper de su ropa estropeada, masculla entre dientes lo mucho que prefiere la vestimenta masculina, o quizá no, tal vez solo odia la horrible monstruosidad que chupa sus ganas de vivir cada que se encorva y deja libre la grasa acumulada de su estómago, como también los tacones altos y lo pesado de su maquillaje.

Sin embargo, los planes de Shu son arruinados por su amigo (y novio) Komori Yui, cuando éste ante su apodo, se colocó descuidadamente una peluca rubia larga e hizo como si le cantará a los animalitos del bosque.

Ante la carcajada que suelta la vampira, Yui deja de hacer el payaso y sonriente llama a su invitada.

— ¡Shu-san!

Pero su alegría no dura demasiado cuando se percata que Shu ahora solo se encuentra con un sostén verde fosforescente y unos pantalones con diseño de Bob Esponja.

— ¿Sabes? Me estoy quedando sin ropa por culpa de tus mariposas de cuentos de horror —comenta jocosa, lo único positivo de estas maneras curiosas de decirle _hola_ es que puede tirar a la basura los espantosos regalos de Beatrix—. Tienes suerte de que no soy un humano.

Lo menciona mientras espera que el chico salga del shock, puesto que si ella fuera un mortal, se hubiera perdido el espectáculo de insectos deformes y coloridos, por lo rápido que este comenzó y termino. Por lo que, afortunadamente Sakamaki Shu tiene sentidos más desarrollados por ser un vampiro, así que pudo apreciar en su totalidad la bienvenida extraña y olorosa pero cálida de Yui.

Komori Yui, el niño que murió por tratar de atrapar precisamente, una mariposa, mientras estaba en el ático de su casa y por estar tan concentrado en su misión, cayó accidentalmente del quinto piso y se rompió el cuello, además de acabar en tan mala posición que su cabeza fue atravesada por un tubo, y donde, una vez siendo un fantasma, decidió colocar un curita de conejitos para tapar el agujero. Honestamente, ¿por qué alguien de dieciséis persiguió insectos feos en grandes alturas, cuando sabía que era la definición de torpeza y estar _salado_? No lo sabe y tampoco cuestiona, porque los humanos son raritos, aunque eso mismo los hace más entretenidos que los vampiros, ya que éstos últimos parecen que tienen una mierda debajo de la nariz, o eso cree con firmeza, de otro modo Shu no se explica la expresión eterna de haber chupado un limón que llevan los de su especie.

Y sí, el mejor amigo (como novio) de Shu es un fantasma que tuvo un _adiós_ peculiar pero que coincidía con el eterno adolescente. Yui es _curioso_ , tan _curioso_ que siempre hace reír a Shu con sus ocurrencias y le hace recordar su canción favorita cada que éste le sonríe con gentileza.

Con las mejillas un poco rojas, niega varias veces y se da ligeros golpes en sus cachetes, para después lanzar el vestido maloliente a la cara de Yui; sorpresivamente cosas como la ropa, muebles y otra clase de objetos no vivos pueden tocar a un fantasma.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclama el de ojos rosas cuando regresa en sí, para enseguida ahogarse con su propia saliva fantasmal (¿podría Komori volver a morir?)—, ¡Jesús! ¡Rayos y centellas! ¡E-esos son... t-tetas, TETAS! —Chilla Yui cuando cae de espaldas y comienza a rodar por el suelo mientras gime como un animal moribundo—, ¡mi pureza, devuélvemela!

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? No es como si nunca hubieras visto pechos en una porno —Shu se encoge de hombros y toma la camisa de All Might[3] que le proporcionó Erika en la entrada—, además, somos novios y hay confianza entre los dos, así que no hay cuidado si nos vemos como Dios nos trajo al mundo —comenta y levanta las cejas de manera juguetona, para finalmente volver a ser decente, o lo que se consideraría decente por sus ancestros.

Yui vuelve a chillar, se sienta de jalón y eso provoca que se le caiga por completo su peluca, azul hasta las orejas (porque los fantasmas aparentemente mostraban su vergüenza de otro modo), estrecha sus ojos y defiende su honor.

—Para que lo sepas Shu-san, no todos los chicos son como tu hermano Laito; así que no, morí antes de experimentar cualquier tipo de deseo sexual, y bueno, ya ves, no es como que siendo un fantasma... _la cosa_... pueda levantarse, em... así que no tiene sentido ver contenido para adultos.

Explica el ex-humano a la vez que hace figuras abstractas que solo comprendería él (y tal vez los extraterrestres también) con sus dedos, éste siempre mueve mucho sus manos cuando se pone nervioso. Yui intenta hablar también acerca de su relación pero no puede, está todo azul, agitando sus manos para darse aire; Shu le manda un besito y él vuelve a crear un sonido que la inmortal no puede comparar con nada, ¡que complicado es clasificar las manías de los muertos!

— ¡Más importante! ¿Cómo te fue en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Muchos tipos quisieron bailar conmigo, a unos les dije sí y les pise los pies; a otros los rechace y les aclare que salgo con un fantasma.

— ¡Shu-san! ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Komori se tapó la boca para ahogar sus risas, que cuando un fantasma hace esfuerzo de más o sus emociones son exageradas, es capaz de crear cualquier tipo de fenómeno sobrenatural; en el caso de Yui su nuevo don es, bueno, hacer mariposas deformes y que cuando explotan tienen un aroma que mata ocho de tus nueve vidas, ¡y lo que menos quieren los dos es tentar la suerte!

La vida es extraña e impredecible.

La muerte lo es aún más.

Así que mientras deja que Yui se calme, Shu se sienta cruzada de piernas, al mismo tiempo que forma figuras en su mente con las manchas verdes que cubren casi por completo una de las paredes del cuarto, notando así que hay algo diferente en la habitación, un nuevo objeto.

Una grabadora.

—Dijiste que no sabes bailar, así que supongo que escucharemos música ¿cierto?

Yui se levanta, con manchas azules y moradas apareciendo en su pálida y semitransparente piel; sí, la manera en que los seres del más allá (o tal vez no tan allá...) dejan expuestos su extrema timidez y pena son _wow_ , más _wow_ que su fría (además de aburrida) hermana Reiji cantando Toxic de Britney Spears; y camina con decisión hasta donde se halla la dichosa grabadora y pone Born To Hand Jive, lo suficientemente alto para disfrutar la canción pero también para conversar a gusto.

—Te felicite en la mañana, p-pero... sé que te gusta mucho bailar y probablemente no pudiste divertirte con esos muchachos estirados, ¡así que quisiera intentarlo por ti! ¡Es más, he estado practicando durante el último mes!

Shu se apoya con las manos sobre el suelo y casi se deja caer de cara, cuando ante sus ojos Yui pone uno de sus brazos detrás de su cuello y sujeta una de sus piernas.

—N-no creo que esa sea una buena idea, te vas a... —Y en efecto, el movimiento brusco consiguió que Komori perdiera el equilibrio—, caer.

Atenta, la mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki tapo su boca, al ver como el susto dejo la mitad del cuerpo de Yui en el cuarto piso y la otra en el quinto, viendo las piernas agitándose tratando de ponerse otra vez de pie, se cuestionó qué se supone que debe hacer. Antes de siquiera pensar cómo actuar a continuación, un brazo de Komori atravesó el suelo y enseguida lo hizo también el faltante, de modo que ahora el fantasma está acostado.

—Pensé que moriría.

Shu no aguanto más y rió fuerte.

—Bueno, ¿acaso no querías ver si tu _máquina del tiempo[4]_ aún se encontraba enterrada? Hubiera sido también una buena visita a los gusanos.

La rubia suelta más carcajadas mientras sujeta su estómago, es malo, ya le está doliendo y sus ojos se sienten húmedos; quizá no fue una gran decisión contarle a Shu que cuando los muertos se asustan, es posible que atraviesen material no vivo (en este caso el piso de madera) al perder el control de sí mismos y en consecuencia caen en picada; la última vez que le ocurrió a Yui el olor a azufre y las llamas rojas le dieron ganas de vomitar, afortunadamente, él escupe mariposas cuando se siente mareado; el lado negativo es que es más asqueroso que el vómito humano, ¿y por qué demonios el sentido del olfato de Yui permanece intacto?

En fin, de todas formas, ¡él no piensa rendirse! Así que...

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestiona Shu mientras limpia las pocas lágrimas derramadas.

—El paso de, _¡AH, me está dando un infarto_! Honestamente es lo único que me sale bien.

—N-no lo puedo creer.

Y al estar riéndose, Shu olvidó que no es buena idea tocar a un fantasma. Cayo sin más sobre Yui, quién jadeo y en menos de un segundo, ambos experimentaron un frío y corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Gritaron de dolor, se apartaron y para empeorar, Komori escupió un sinfín de mariposas por la boca.

— ¡N-no puedo respirar!

— ¡Veo de nuevo la luz!

Shu se arrastra con la cara verde y abre la puerta del ático, asoma la cabeza y respira el aire limpio; una vez recompuesta, nota que la cabeza de Yui se encuentra a poca distancia de la suya y a Erika mirándolos con diversión, la mujer aún tiene su jugo de naranja en una copa y con una sonrisa que enseña los dientes procede a comentar:

—Salud.

Después de media hora y que el aroma se disipara, como discutir que quizá Erika era una abuelita que disfruta del dolor ajeno de sus casi nietos, Yui como Shu están sentados jugando serpientes y escaleras.

—Yui.

El chico levanta la vista y Shu le manda otro beso.

—Es temprano aún, te enseñare unos cuantos pasos de baile.

 _"Inesperadamente, los muertos sí que son divertidos"._ Piensa con su energía recuperada, mientras va a poner de nuevo música y ve de reojo como Yui está casi dando saltitos de la emoción.

Una vez todo listo, le sonríe a Yui y éste devuelve el gesto de manera tan brillante que, Shu escucha de fondo su canción favorita en lugar de la que está actualmente sonando.

* * *

 **Mini Glosario:**

 **1\. Grease.** Es básicamente la película de Vaselina, como se conoce en español o también como Brillantina.

 **2\. Buza Caperuza.** Es una película que se basa en el cuento de Caperucita Roja, es una versión muy curiosa y graciosa, y bueno, la abuelita de la película es todo un personaje, es todo lo que no esperas de alguien tan mayor de edad.

 **3\. All Might.** Personaje del manga Boku No Hero o My Hero Academia.

 **4\. Máquina del tiempo.** No se refiere a una literal, sino de esas donde guardan objetos de valor (emocional más que nada), lo entierran y después de muchos años, la sacan, recuerdan y eso.

 **Y eso sería todo, ¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit.** 28/Mayo/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (Y todos son felices así, lo sé).

 **Título:** Ella es la clave de la destrucción.

 **Pareja:** Carla/FemRuki.

 **Clasificación:** +13.

 **Tipo:** Viñeta.

 **Palabras:** 897.

 **Temática:** Magia.

 **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC [fuera de personaje], Semi AU [¡RukiBruja!], Genderbend [¡RukiMujer!], narración y trama de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. Esto es para el **reto #5 de la Comunidad DL en Discord.**

2\. En este caso la temática es magia y honestamente lo desarrolle con mucha libertad creativa, dado que básicamente lo único mágico en el fanfic es Ruki y sus poderes.

3\. Francamente, toda esta recopilación de mini fics pienso hacerlos cortos y extraños para regresar a mis orígenes, aunque lamentablemente otra vez no es lo suficientemente raro y mi cabeza no da para más, por lo que, meh.

4\. Digamos que esto es una especie de Semi AU, ya que Ruki aquí es mujer y es una bruja, como Shin está muerto, Carla no ha podido curarse porque la sangre de Yui ya no le hizo efecto (¿Por qué? Capricho de la autora y la trama), Karl Heinz no reinicia nada porque bueno, aún le quedan más opciones como Adán.

5\. Si llegaron aquí para leer algo súper IC y acorde al canon del juego, lo siento, últimamente ando muy alejada del contexto de DL, además, **para este momento deberían saber que todo lo que escribo es OoC y casi ignorando mucho contexto oficial de la franquicia.**

 **Sinopsis:** El mundo está por terminar y a Carla no podría importarle menos.

* * *

 **ELLA ES LA CLAVE DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN**

El mundo terminará en cinco minutos pero a Carla Tsukinami no le importa. En su lugar se encuentra en el balcón de su habitación observando el cielo nocturno acompañado por Ruki Mukami, la responsable directa del Apocalipsis.

Ella aclara su garganta y empieza a cantar mientras sostiene una de las manos de Carla, éste interiormente se cuestiona por qué tener contacto con alguien tan tóxico es tan calmante, si bien ambos están sucios, el error en ellos es diferente, donde Carla se encuentra atrapado sin opción alguna más que morir (la sangre de Eva dejó de funcionar en su cuerpo hace varios años), Ruki optó por cuenta propia el envenenamiento (rindiéndose rápidamente incluso teniendo más posibilidades de elección).

Permitiéndose ser envuelto por la voz de su compañera, llega a la conclusión de que quizá es porque tocar a esta mujer equivale a ver la verdad; la piel de Ruki es cálida y bella a ojos comunes y a primera vista, pero él sin esfuerzo alguno puede trazar las manchas verdes y otras tantas negras como moradas de la carne podrida, la auténtica apariencia de aquella persona que se destruye a sí misma para cumplir un propósito.

Sonriendo un poco, Carla cree que es realmente interesante que algo como la música sea el arma que acabará con la vida en este planeta tal y como se conoce.

Ruki Mukami es una bruja, aparentemente la elegida para cumplir con los designios de la naturaleza y sus antepasados mágicos. Ella mencionó que tal vez si Karl Heinz no hubiera reiniciado una y otra vez la línea del tiempo para crear con éxito una nueva especie perfecta, probablemente jamás hubiera despertado su verdadera esencia; no obstante, curiosamente a Ruki no le agrada para nada tener magia y extraña con creces ser un vampiro, ha llegado tan lejos como para comentar que ser un mortal corriente sería mejor que soportar dentro de sí esa cosa caótica que corre por sus venas y vuelve corrosiva su sangre.

Aparentemente la naturaleza y todas las almas de sus antepasados muertos no pidieron permiso, una noche sólo obligaron a su cuerpo a sangrar por todos lados y vomitar un líquido negro que quemó su garganta hasta dejar cicatrices, para finalmente, luego de un proceso violento y aterrador, convertirla de nuevo en un ser humano para que pudiera cumplir con su misión.

Ella intento ignorarlos ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando ves todos los días a más de cien personas con heridas fatales y cuerpos putrefactos, en tu pequeña habitación, consiguiendo que te pongas ansiosa y el respirar sea prácticamente imposible? ¿Cómo hacer oídos sordos cuando éstos gritaban al unísono a todas horas y en cualquier sitio donde te hallaras? Lastimarse o morir no sirve de nada, no cuando la magia la cura por capricho, o al menos eso pensó Carla cuando Ruki le contó que, francamente, no recuerda el número de veces que encajó cuchillos en sus ojos o los quitó, que arruinó sin cesar sus oídos y que cometió suicidio.

Así que sin nada más que hacer en una situación tan corrupta, Ruki decidió caminar de modo seguro y relajado hacía su dramático destino, en sus propias palabras: _"Bueno, no hay de otra supongo, de todas maneras el mundo se está yendo a la basura, ¿por qué no apresurar las cosas entonces?"._

El mayor de los Tsukinami supuso que en algún punto Ruki empezó a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, una mucho más divertida, ya que sus ancestros ya no la agobiaron sino que la guiaron, curiosamente, éstos la enviaron con él para contarle sus planes y formar un extraño equipo, según porque lo consideraron digno de ayudar a una bruja, aunque personalmente Carla lo interpretó más como: _"Ésta muriéndose, no existe cura para su enfermedad, también su hermano falleció y su principal enemigo está obteniendo lo que siempre quiso, por lo tanto, tiene mucho que ganar pero nada que perder"._

Fue graciosamente cierto y continúa siéndolo.

Además, ayudar al fin del mundo fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio para quitarle su miseria, también consiguió que conociera el amor (o lo más parecido a un amor raro, bizarro, de esos que sólo llegan cada cientos de años) y como detalle final, de paso se irá sabiendo que Karl Heinz no podrá jamás cumplir con sus planes.

La naturaleza y el orden de todo se hartó, presentando su furia a modo de un reinicio repleto de sangre, cuyo líquido rojo empezará todo otra vez y que en esta ocasión se asegurará de que nadie sea capaz de alterar la línea del tiempo, el nuevo mundo será una última oportunidad para algo más equilibrado y puro; Ruki alguna vez dijo que, sus ancestros le aseguraron que Karl Heinz estaría presente pero sin poder y sin una existencia tan larga, lo que convenía bien para Carla y a su vez a Ruki, que cree con firmeza que una vida corta y común es lo ideal para el Rey Vampiro, con quién por fin saldaría cuentas.

Apretando la mano de Ruki y observándola por última vez cuando ésta dejo de cantar (el hechizo final y que canalizaría el gran poder encerrado dentro del cuerpo de ella, como el de la naturaleza misma y otros cientos de brujas), volvió a sonreír mientras oía como la tierra se rompía y el fuego devoraba todo a su paso.

 ** _«Ojalá nos encontremos en la siguiente vida»._**

* * *

 **N/A.** No iba a escribir nada de DL que no fuera el final de «La regla» y «Reverso», pero hoy estuve leyendo algunos retos de la comunidad DL publicados en wattpad y bueno, me dieron ganas de terminar algunos, así que estaré posteando aquí algunas historias más de DL. Sin más, **¡gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit.** 28/Mayo/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (Y todos son felices así, lo sé).

 **Título:** Cazar estrellas, cuervos y medusas.

 **Pareja:** Shu/FemOC.

 **Clasificación:** +13.

 **Tipo:** Oneshot.

 **Palabras:** 1235.

 **Temática:** Fluff.

 **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC [fuera de personaje], narración de dudosa calidad y un intento muy pobre de Fluff.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es para el **reto #5 de la Comunidad DL en Discord**. En esta ocasión toca Fluff como también el uso de un FemOC que tiene que estar emparejado con Shu, lo cual es complicado porque me parece una tortura escribir OC/Diaboy (no porque esté mal sino que no estoy acostumbrada y mi romance siempre es torpe y raro); en fin, hice todo lo que pude, disculpen el horrible resultado.

 **Sinopsis:** Sakamaki Shu nunca pensó que tendría responsabilidades después de morir, mucho menos acompañado por el alma de una ex-humana y con su apariencia de niño de diez años.

* * *

 **CAZAR ESTRELLAS, CUERVOS Y MEDUSAS**

Shu Sakamaki está muerto.

No obstante, más allá de su comprensión (y eso que vivió por cientos de años), por un motivo que él prefiere llamar capricho, bueno, se encuentra caminando en la forma corpórea de su alma mientras intenta no perder de vista a su «tonta» y curiosa compañera, una mujer que según murió a sus veinte y al igual que él, ha tomado después de su fallecimiento la imagen de su verdadero YO, ese que todos tenemos antes de ser distorsionados por nuestras experiencias (curiosamente, el físico de Shu es idéntico al que poseía cuando Edgar aún vivía), o al menos eso se lo dijo May, la encargada de su sección y la cual revisa su desempeño en sus misiones asignadas, porque aparentemente no puedes descansar en paz sin cumplir ciertos «objetivos».

Objetivos que se traducen como: La recolección de estrellas, cuervos, medusas y plantas. Y no es sencillo por mucho que lo suene, ya que cada uno de estos incluso siendo de la misma especie son tan variados que, se podría decir que cada ser tiene alguna particularidad y por lo tanto, es irremplazable.

Por esto, ahora pasa el tiempo junto a Bubble Girl, ella no se llama así en verdad, pero la ex-humana como no recuerda su nombre oficial se apodo a sí misma como cree que sería reconocida una súper heroína; aunque en su opinión, Shu piensa que ella lo sabe más por decisión personal prefiere no mencionarlo.

Así que tanto Bubble Girl como él, ahora comparten la apariencia de alguien de apenas diez años, con la misma ropa vieja que utilizaban a esa edad más las herramientas necesarias para cumplir con sus misiones: redes atrapa mariposas (que en vez de mariposas su función es capturar grandes medusas de diversos colores, que flotan por el aire y cuyos rayos te vuelven diminuto como una hormiga, o bien, te dejan vestido con un mameluco o payaso), cañas de pescar para los cuervos que nadan por los ríos de gran variedad de bebidas (sea jugo de naranja, refrescos o simple agua color fresa), y grandes sacos que soporten el contenido de sus presas como la energía que desprenden las estrellas (esas que caen desde el firmamento del «más allá» o que si están de buen humor, saltan por una pradera con flores exóticas), como por último, recipientes de cristal que mantengan vivas y sanas determinadas plantas con propiedades para purificar.

Una vez que capturan todo lo que necesitan para la misión de cada mes, deben ir a los puntos centrales de la ciudad donde se encuentran, ya que cada ciudad tiene un edificio para llevar acabo la «revelación», la nombrada revelación es un proceso donde dentro de un caldero echas todos los ingredientes que has obtenido en tus largos viajes, cuyo líquido resultante de la mezcla te mostrará la siguiente lista de objetivos que cazar como dónde hallarlos.

— ¿Listo? —cuestiona Bubble Girl, la niña de largo cabello celeste y ojos oscuros aprieta las manos sobre el borde del caldero con tal fuerza que, el ex-vampiro se preocupa brevemente que ésta lo dañe y tengan que pagar una reparación para dicho caldero, ya que los arreglos en el más allá son demasiado costosos (y cielos, misiones extras son lo que menos desea Shu, quien solo quiere estar acostado sobre el césped).

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Shu sabe la respuesta, pero aun así saca el tema.

Es muy necesario hacerlo, de otra manera su arduo trabajo podría ser arruinado, ya que el único modo en que la revelación se da es cuando ambos sumergen la cabeza dentro del líquido transparente, este es absorbido por su cabeza mientras al mismo tiempo les muestra memorias, que si se reciben con intranquilidad o rechazo la información mostrada resulta confusa o incluso falsa; esto no solamente ocurre en el momento de la revelación sino también en la búsqueda de materiales como en la obtención del jugo de dichos materiales, ya que todo este proceso se realiza con serenidad y siguiendo pasos muy específicos.

En cada revelación mensual se visualizan los recuerdos de uno y a la siguiente los del otro, en esta ocasión le toca el turno a Bubble Girl, he ahí porque ella se encuentra inquieta, y la razón de que Shu lo sepa con certeza no sólo se debe al lenguaje corporal de la chica, sino también porque durante las noches de las últimas semanas Shu ha tomado la mano de Bubble Girl como estado contándole cuentos para que ella pueda dormir, y así, sea capaz de desempeñarse durante el día de manera eficiente.

Todo sea para no aumentar la cantidad de misiones y tiempo para alcanzar el «descanso eterno».

Quizá también porque Shu ya no es Shu Sakamaki, un vampiro, ni mucho menos un mortal, sólo es un alma que de casualidad se llama Shu, entonces, resulta más sencillo brindar conforte a otra alma que curiosamente se nombra a sí misma como Bubble Girl.

Alguien de quien ya más o menos tiene una idea fija de lo que fue mientras estaba viva, o al menos de su aparente niñez.

—Nada relevante —Bubble Girl suelta el borde del caldero y se encoge de hombros, usualmente ella siempre se pone en el extremo opuesto a Shu, pero en esta ocasión él la ve mirarlo con fijeza, como si con esto le pidiera permiso; soltando un suspiro, asiente y la niña intenta sonreír aunque el resultado es una mueca nerviosa e insegura, para después caminar y ponerse al lado de Shu, tan cerca que la piel de sus brazos se toca—, solo júrame, júrame que no importa que veas, no te reirás.

Shu no dice nada, en su lugar entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

Y por fin entiende algunas cosas acerca de Bubble Girl, la cual originalmente se llamaba Tomás.

—Una misión menos —comenta Shu para romper el silencio mientras inspecciona su piel, el líquido al que son expuestos por la revelación es necesaria no sólo para poder continuar con su camino, sino también para limpiar su manchada piel. Aparentemente, cuando mueres tú alma está tan corrompida que una vez en el más allá necesita ser purificada, por uno mismo y mediante un largo viaje de aprendizaje—, por fin mis piernas no parecen podridas.

Levantando la vista se topa con Bubble Girl, cuyas manos están fuertemente cerradas y parece que va a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Soy una mujer —dice con voz a punto de romperse.

—Lo eres —Shu asiente y la ve con lo que espera sea reconocimiento—, y una muy guapa la verdad, incluso con la mitad de tu cara que se ve como zombie.

Bubble Girl se ríe fuerte, su compañera, aún con ojos brillantes por lágrimas no derramadas y con mejillas rojas, pregunta juguetona:

— ¿Tanto para invitarme a salir?

—Tal vez —Ante esto, Bubble Girl le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo, Shu aclara: —, en realidad, soy más de mujeres con iniciativa, así que si me invitas, te diré que sí.

Ella asiente con el ánimo recompuesto y otra vez lo toma de la mano, Shu lo acepta.

Y mientras se dirigen a su siguiente destino, Shu divaga sobre cómo es que será cuando a él le toque revivir la muerte de Edgar, a Yui y el fuego que tanto pavor le da; supone que el temor y la tristeza serán tolerables si Bubble Girl le brinda su calidez.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edit.** 28/Mayo/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (Y todos son felices así, lo sé).

 **Título:** Me gustan mis flores y tus flores.

 **Pareja:** Kanato/FemSubaru.

 **Clasificación:** +13.

 **Tipo:** Oneshot.

 **Palabras:** 1110.

 **Temática:** Hanahaki.

 **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC [fuera de personaje], INCESTO, amor unilateral que no es realmente unilateral, libertad creativa respecto a la enfermedad de Hanahaki, narración y romance de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. Esto es para el **reto #5 de la Comunidad DL en Discord**. En esta ocasión toca Hanahaki, el cual básicamente es una enfermedad ficticia (obviamente) que se padece por tener un amor no correspondido, donde la persona afectada vomita pétalos.

2\. De una vez aclaró que agregue ciertos elementos al Hanahaki, nada súper original pero que tiene que ver con el título del Oneshot, y que me ayudo a escribir sobre la pareja y de un Kanato enamorado.

3\. Hay ligera angustia supongo, pero apenas lo lean; también creo que es un poco OoC, aunque me agrada pensar que un personaje puede llegar a actuar de modos que normalmente no lo haría en el canon si se sabe dar un contexto.

4\. Llevaba como cuatro días con esto y ya quería terminarlo, no quedo como pensé en un principio porque quería poner más del punto de vista de Subaru, pero meh, aun así me gusto manejar únicamente la perspectiva de Kanato, así que supongo no todo fue una perdida.

5\. Por último, « _pensamientos»_.

 **Sinopsis:** Kanato Sakamaki admite que, realmente no tiene suerte en el amor, al menos no hasta que se enamora de Subaru, su hermana menor.

* * *

 **ME GUSTAN MIS FLORES Y TUS FLORES**

—Kanato-kun tiene muchas flores —El nombrado levanta la vista de su pastel y ante los ojos fijos, hasta cierto punto intimidantes y crueles, Yui carraspea y mueve nerviosa sus dedos por la madera de la mesa, aclarando: —, ¡n-no creo que sea algo malo! Solo me pareció digno de comentar, usualmente las personas padecen Hanahaki una o dos veces en la vida pero Kanato-kun es una excepción, ser capaz de amar tanto y aun tener espacio para más amor me parece asombroso —concluye Komori, sonriendo cálidamente al vampiro que está sentado al otro extremo de donde se encuentra ella.

—Eres muy insensible, Yui-san.

La humana enrojece de vergüenza y durante un breve instante un brillo de culpabilidad se vislumbra en su mirada, corto, pequeño pero tan obvio que Kanato pierde el apetito, así que dejando el tenedor sobre el mantel ve como Yui comienza a mover con torpeza sus manos y abrir la boca sólo para soltar un sinfín de balbuceos; « _los humanos son tan irritantes y desconsiderados»_ , piensa para después abrazar con más fuerza a Teddy y distraerse en su lugar con el paisaje que se aprecia desde la única ventana de la cocina.

Todo sea para ignorar a Yui, quien se atrevió a recordarle sus corrientes experiencias respecto a enamorarse, y a las flores coloridas que le quitan espacio a su favorita color blanco (y la cual es la única que piensa es hermosa).

El 85% del cuerpo de Kanato está cubierto de flores debido al Hanahaki, la enfermedad del amor no correspondido, los primeros síntomas son dolor muscular y el comienzo de capullos sobre el área afectada, capullos que más tarde florecen sobre la piel como si esta no fuera más que un lienzo, el resultado son especies no identificadas por el hombre. Quizá por tratarse del amor es que las cosas corrientes y conocidas por los humanos no son lo ideal para expresar tal sentimiento; ni siquiera las plantas existentes del mundo de los demonios son dignas, por lo que Kanato suele cuestionarse de dónde serán y cómo se llamaran las flores que nacen del amor.

Entonces, las personas no sólo lidian con afectos imposibles y agridulces sino también con que su piel se llene de tatuajes más que exóticos.

Las imágenes no tienen un sitio fijo donde nacer, sólo se sabe con certeza que se esparcen a medida que transcurre el tiempo y con el desborde de lo que hay en tu corazón, afortunadamente se puede dar alto, no obstante el medicamento tiene un sabor horrible y puede mantenerte en cama entre dos a tres semanas, en medio de todo ese sufrimiento y _limpieza_ que resiente tu cuerpo como tu pecho, a continuación existen sólo dos posibilidades, uno, si tienes suerte (y no has querido al nivel de poner en riesgo tu integridad) entonces el Hanahaki se cura (aunque las marcas de ese anhelo incumplido quedan grabadas en ti), dos, si resultas ser desafortunado las pastillas no funcionan y bueno, las flores continúan avanzando, brotando, hasta llegar a tu cuello y apretar con tal fuerza que vomitas sangre como pétalos durante el corto tiempo de un mes, y finalmente mueres, a menos claro, que optes por elegir la cirugía, la alternativa final y más riesgosa con un 50% de éxito.

Aparentemente el amor no es inofensivo, sin embargo tampoco es del todo letal.

Si bien el Hanahaki suena terrible, como dijo Yui, por estadística lo sufres una o dos veces en la vida, si acaso máximo cuatro y usualmente se puede curar con éxito con el medicamento, Kanato es una prueba de ello, no por nada en su piel hay más de cuarenta tipos de flores distintas, son un caos completo de formas y colores, tamaños no tanto, porque son pequeñas y algunas permanecen como botones, capullos que jamás abrieron.

Kanato nunca tuvo la intención de morir por _amor_.

No es estúpido, sabe que la mayoría de los sentimientos no correspondidos que ha tenido durante su larga existencia fueron provocados por el escaso reconocimiento que recibió de su madre, así que, desde niño ante la más breve mirada amable cayó con esperanza, un conforte diminuto que a la larga fue insuficiente y cansado. El medicamento del Hanahaki es más pesado y destructivo para un vampiro, por ello, no es sorprendente que Kanato se hartara de aferrarse a algo que parece ser ideal pero no es más que basura.

O al menos eso creía hasta que Subaru provocó que una nueva flor apareciera.

Flor que Kanato permite siga corriendo y envolviendo su cuerpo, dado que es lo único puro y real en su vida, incluso aunque graciosamente tenga afectos hacia su hermana, lo bello del amor sigue intacto, Kanato cree que puede permanecer así de admirable porque la alternativa de confesar sus sentimientos a Subaru le parece un error, entonces sólo observa y siente sin esperar nada a cambio, y por una vez, es capaz de alcanzar la normalidad y el cariño que siempre ha anhelado.

Además, ¿si el tocará con intención y egoísmo a Subaru, no sería como sus otros hermanos, como sus padres, como todo aquello corrupto y repulsivo?

Así que, determinado a proteger la inocencia con la que está construido su amor e ignorando las flores que no son la de Subaru (a él le gusta imaginar que esta bonita flor blanca con el tiempo ocultará los fallos de sus antiguos enamoramientos, y así, se convertirá en lo que siempre debió ser), es que Kanato puede iniciar una conversación cómoda con su hermana y comentarle sin malicia:

—Me gusta tu flor.

Incluso aunque por dentro está un poco celoso del interés amoroso de Subaru y que ella en su cuerpo únicamente tenga un sólo amor, pero comiendo algunos dulces está bien, él puede controlarse porque es mejor que Cordelia, ya que a diferencia de su madre Kanato si sabe lo que es querer de verdad.

—A mí también —Les responde ella al instante, viendo con fascinación y una pequeña sonrisa, sus brazos y piernas cubiertas por el lila de su particular Hanahaki—, y parece que a ti los tuyos te agradan igual —Kanato asiente, no por nada la única flor que deja al descubierto es la de Subaru.

Es en esos momentos pequeños pero preciosos en que Kanato es feliz, porque el orgullo y satisfacción que hay en los ojos de Subaru es el mismo que se refleja en los de él.

Sus sentimientos no son correspondidos, pero el dolor físico como interior se vuelve agradable al conocer que Subaru y él comparten algo en común:

Ambos han elegido su propia manera de morir, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que amando?

* * *

 **N/A.** Dado que no fui explícita, Subaru también ama a Kanato tanto como Kanato la ama a ella, pero ninguno lo sabe y tampoco es como que tengan la intención de confesar sus sentimientos por el otro (para ver si son correspondidos o no), ya que tienen muy presente que son hermanos y han visto de primera mano lo que esa clase de amor les hace a los que ceden, entonces los dos prefirieron amar sí, pero de modo que ese amor no pierda su belleza, y están dispuestos a seguir amando incluso aunque el Hanahaki los termine por matar, dado que el amor que sienten es lo más cercano a lo que siempre han anhelado, sea inconscientemente o no. Eso es todo… creo, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
